A very scary Naruween
by Psychotic-Ninja-Panda
Summary: When Naruto and the gang are assigned to stay in a haunted house on Halloween night, they think nothing could happen, until people start disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Happy Halloween, this is a new treat for all of you. The tricks only come later! This isn't to good really seeing as I rushed through it, but it's the best it's going to get seeing it's about 10 o'clock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the pleasure of owning that is Masashi Kishimoto's.

Chapter 1

Trick or Treat

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the streets of Konoha, grumbling about something the Hokage wanted him and the rest of team seven for. He _was_ looking for his Halloween costume, when a hawk came by and dropped an envelope on his head.

"Why does she always want me there when I'm in the middle of something?" He asked frustrated, kicking a rock down the side walk. But he kept walking, still grumbling. When he got there, he saw the entire rookie nine, team Gai, and all their sensei's. His eye started to twitch, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. "Good, now everyone's here." Tsunade said. 

"What's all this about Tsunade Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I get strait to the point. There's an old abandoned mansion just outside of Konoha. We've had reports that the place is haunted. I want you guys to spend a night there, just to prove to everyone that nothing is wrong with the place, so I can get it sold to someone." Tsunade said. "All of us? When?" Sakura asked. "Yes, all of you. And you're going on Halloween." Tsunade answered. No one had any complaints for once. Going to a haunted house on Halloween night seemed ideal.

"Now, you can leave." She said, shooing them out. They filed out, and the door slammed shut. "Maybe they'll get along after this." She muttered to herself, picking up a pen and attempting to do some of her paperwork.

Two day's later the rookie nine and team Gai were standing in front of the old mansion, wearing their regular clothes. Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other. "I bet you'll be running out screaming first." Sakura spat. "Oh right, forehead girl. I'm not scared of some stupid old mansion. You'll be the one running. And I'll get it on camera to." Ino spat back.

"Ladies, calm down. I'm sure there is nothing to fear!" Lee said, getting in the middle of the argument.

"Go away eyebrow boy. This is between me and Sakura." Ino yelled. "Don't yell at Lee!" Sakura yelled back. "What, are you going to marry him or something?" Ino asked, getting up In Sakura's face.

"Alright, that's it. If you two don't shut up I will shove these kunai so far down both your throats that there sticking out your chests!" Tenten yelled, taking out a few kunai. The two arguing girls calmed down, and started backing away from Tenten.

"Alright, lets go in I guess." Kakashi said, unlocking the door. It swung open by itself, making an awful creak. "Creepy." Naruto said. Kakashi walked in with a shrug, the others following him. "God, this place is so dusty." Kiba said, wiping a thick line of dust off a table. He sneezed, and then sneezed again. They soon found out that Kiba is allergic to dust. "God, stupid dust!" He yelled, going into a sneezing fit after shaking a dust cover off of a chair. "Move dog boy, I'll get it." Ino said, pulling the covers off of the chairs and couches. A couple of spiders started crawling away from the chairs, and one crawled over Sasuke's foot. He screamed like a little girl, and jumped behind the nearest person. Everyone was staring at him. "What, I don't like spiders." Sasuke said, attempting to defend himself. "Blackmail." Naruto whispered to himself, turning off a tape recorder.

For the first couple of hours nothing else happened. They just sat around in the living room eating candy that some of them had brought over. Until Hinata started hearing things.

"Hey, d…do you guys hear that? There was something walking down the stairs." Hinata said. "I didn't hear anything. You must be delusional from all the chocolate Hinata." Sakura said. "But I haven't had that much chocolate at all." Hinata said.

But she dropped the subject. Until the lights went out. "Oh great, now it's dark." Neji said sarcastically.


	2. Authors note

HEY ALL MY READERS

HEY ALL MY READERS! Okay, so I just wanted to tell you all that I am only going to be updating this story every Halloween or on Friday the thirteenth. I am sorry, but I have no Idea's for any Halloween stories and I only get said idea's on Friday the thirteenth or Halloween! So, I guess if you really like my story you'll check out my profile and see the next chapter on 10/31/08. THANKS! And if you like my stories, I suggest you check out my sisters. She is Darkfairylover, and she has some good ones that you might like.


End file.
